<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angelic Guardian by sparkybun210</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156709">Angelic Guardian</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkybun210/pseuds/sparkybun210'>sparkybun210</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Borderlands (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel (Borderlands) Lives, Borderlands: Borderlands 2, Borderlands: Borderlands 3, CEO Rhys (Borderlands), F/F, F/M, Handsome Jack (Borderlands) Being an Asshole, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:01:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkybun210/pseuds/sparkybun210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack was able to save Angel, bringing her back to life. Rhys is the one to discover her, Lorelei and Zer0 being the only other two to know the siren lives. Now living a new life, Angel must learn to cope with the trauma, becoming Zer0's apprentice and learning his ways to fight. She's to fight the war with Maliwan while staying hidden from the twins. the thought of Gaige is unable to leave her mind, missing the girl yet knowing she can't let her know she's alive. But is she able to stay quiet when something was secretly added to her new enhanced cybernetics? Why does Rhys seem to be quite nervous and trying to keep her safe, talking like her dad some days? How long can she keep secret before it all spills?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angel/Gaige (Borderlands), Lorelei &amp; Zer0 (Borderlands)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Teaser trailer: A Hidden Secret.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry if I get characters wrong! I'm really trying- It's been awhile since ive wrote, I love criticism and any ideas for improvement! HOpe you like the story, it might be a kicker-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rhys sighed heavily. Katagawa was seriously kicking his ass, and what could Rhys do? The war was hitting Prometha harshly, the death tolls were sickening and he was alone in this fight. At least he had Zer0 and Lorelei, they helped him keep his spirits up. But that wasn’t enough sadly, Zer0 couldn’t destroy Maliwan on his own like with Hyperion, the Ex-Vault hunter was out of touch with his friends, god knows where they were. Only knew at least where Maya was but she wasn’t able to help. The Crimson Raiders weren’t exactly able to help either, he needed someone experienced in war, someone who could help lead him to glorious victory. </p><p>Yet the idea that came to mind was the answer he exactly hated. Rhys was disgusted how he couldn’t get it out of his head, nagging him regardless. Softly he twirled his new moustache with his finger, swirling in his chair before propping his feet on his desk. Angrily tapping the arm rests before groaning and sitting up. He tapped his pen angrily before leaning to one of his drawers, letting it scan his handprint before pulling out a small device and letting it roll around in his palm. Hesitantly, he sat it on the desk, Rhys tapped his foot quickly before turning it on. A small hologram appeared, showing his ex-idol, his ex-boss. </p><p>Handsome motherfucking Jack’s AI identical copy. </p><p>The small hologram looked around, somewhat ignoring Rhys before turning to look at him, chuckling softly. </p><p>“Knew you couldn’t get rid of me, cupcake. Still a little pissed but- Hey! Look at you- Oh my god what the hell is on your face?! Why the hell am I tiny?!” </p><p>“A war moustache thankyouverymuch- And because you’ve been bad! You tried to kill me and all my friends, remember?” Rhys crossed his arms, Jack scowling and shaking his head with a shrug.</p><p>“Awh come on, Rhysie! Look where you are, huh? CEO of Atlas? Well- Least you got the big window! Though you aren’t really looking over a planet- Jesus Christ I cannot get over that hideous thing, who let you grow that?!” </p><p>“Wh- Zer0 thinks it looks okay… Gawh! Stop distracting me! I- I need your help again..” The cybernetic man mumbled, looking at a new very interesting spot on his desk. He knew Jack was smirking, lifting a hand to his ear and tilting his head. </p><p>“I’m sorry- What was that? Didn’t hear you there, mumbled a bit-” Rhys glared before moving to turn off the projector, Jack quickly lifting his hands in surrender with wide eyes. </p><p>“I’m kidding! I’m kidding! C’mon don't be like that! It’s.. Not fun in there alright? I pinkie swear to be a very good boy.” The hologram lifted his hand with his mini pinkie held up, moving his right hand over his heart. Rhys leaned back in smug victory before remembering the issue at hand. </p><p>“Right- Uh.. Well we’re having a war with Maliwan, they’re trying to absorb Atlas while destroying my planet and all my people. Thousands are dying every day and they keep advancing. I need just some advice or maybe some Hyperion weapon design I could use.” He ranted quickly, one thing nice about Jack is he was sometimes a good listener. The man rubbed his chin softly, pacing in the air a bit before looking up with a chuckle.</p><p>“Wait the old prick with like twelve kids??” </p><p>“More like one kid now.. Katagawa killed all of his siblings to make himself the sole CEO.” Jack chuckled before clearing his throat.</p><p>“That is.. Horrible- But you gotta hand it to the kid- That was genius!” Jack quieted with the glare he got from Rhys but something him off about the hologram. </p><p>“You need something to help you take down a corporation huh..?” Jack was the one mumbling now, Rhys has only seen him so serious a few times before. The man stood staring off into space, placing his hands in his pockets before biting his holographic lip. “Yeah I got just the thing on Pandora. Gonna be a bit hard to get to but I know all the codes. Had a lot of time to think in that thing, Rhys. A lot to think about. I owe you a little for keeping me, but I need you to keep this T o p secret. Take as little as you need for this mission, alright? I didn’t manage to reach the files in Helios but, I know me. I know where this is hidden.” Rhys raised his eyebrow. </p><p>“What kind of weapon-” Jack cut him off by waving his hands. </p><p>“No no no- I’ll explain when we get there, but this is not to fight with, you understand me? Can’t be in battle, no where close, has to be kept in a highly defended area, you understand me? You’ll have to trust me on this one again, Rhys. But, I can’t tell you until we get there. And I’ll have to go in your head again- You can take me out again all you want, I wouldn’t mess this up if it wasn’t serious enough.” Rhys had to admit, it was a bit scary how serious Jack was. Something made his stomach churn, but reluctantly he nodded. </p><p> </p><p>Pandora, Eridium Blight. </p><p>“Love, I don’t know about this place... “ Lorelei mumbled, Zer0 looked over it slowly, crossing his arms as he stared at the large door. They had to destroy a lot of turrets to get to this door. </p><p>“This does not look good, it’s very deep underground, how did we not find?” Zer0 looked over the door again.  They were a good mile or so under the surface, a smooth tunnel down through a mountain, hidden deep away. </p><p>“Well it was nearly impossible to get the file- Really secret obviously, but I think this can help us win the war!” Rhys gave his friends a cheery smile. He knew he needed backup, and well when Zer0 heard it was Pandora, a secret base with a possible weapon, and (oddly enough) when he heard Lorelei was coming, he immediately joined. Lorelei tilted her head before flipping her green dyed hair out of her face, the pink paint across her eyes like some sort of a mask made her eyes really stick out and look more intimidating. </p><p>“Gives me the creeps, I don’t like this place at all either, mate.. Can ya hurry Rhys?? I gotta get back to my troops to protect our city.” Zer0 nodded in agreement, both looking at RHys. Awkwardly he laughed, hoping Jack would come online as he walked along the stone floor, carved into a path. Nervously he looked down at the control panel. Suddenly the blue hologram appeared growling at Zer0 but sighing and looking over Rhys shoulder. </p><p>“Code is ‘The Vault Hunters will Pay.’” Jack muttered, Rhys nodding and typing it in. The door creaked, the solid old metal mechanics clicking with a groan as it slowly opened, dust falling slightly from being disturbed. The room inside was illuminated by those LED lights each slowly flickering on, always making things more creepy than they should be. A thick layer of dust coated everything. Rhys and Lorelei coughed a bit, getting dust in their lungs. Zer0 drew his sword, slowly walking forward to check out the room. He signaled the other two to enter once he deemed it safe. Jack was eerily quiet, walking ahead and scoping things out. </p><p>“This is creepy, Very unlike Hyperion, What is here?” Zer0 stayed on guard, Rhys scanning around with his Echo eye. Everyone walked carefully, afraid to set off alarms but really are just afraid in general what is held here. Lorelei sighed ready to draw her gun as if something will try to jump them. Suddenly the door behind them shut quickly, the sound making everyone (but Zer0) jumped. They all looked at eachother with silent words. “Let’s hurry.” Jack stood by one of the numerous doors as everyone looked around. Leftover moldy food, empty dry cups full of dust. </p><p>“Over here Rhys, I made this place a maze. There are a few death rooms so don’t adventure around. It’ll be a couple of more rooms with increased security.” Jack spoked sternly, Rhys hated absolutely his tone and menacing look. Nervously he spoke with a slight creak in his voice. </p><p>“Hey uh- don’t explore? This is apparently full of death traps-” Lorelei cut him off quickly with a glare.<br/>
“And you didn't say that bloody earlier, Rhys?!” She scowled as he walked to the door, catching a leftover keycard on one of the shutdown stations. He grabbed the card, coughing from the dust before looking it over. This was one of the highest ranked engineers in the company.. No kidding about top secret. </p><p>Rhys used the card, scanning it on the panel by the door. Jack wasn’t kidding about the maze part. Everything was in dust, and everyone was on edge. Though they were safely escorted, only a few loader bots for security but Rhys luckily managed to disable most of it. He couldn’t even tell where he was anymore, just descending deeper into the world. Zer0 was indeed what mostly scared Rhys. He was the most cool and steady person he could always lean on! But now he seemed more nervous than Rhys, muttering quiet haikus to himself. The silence otherwise was unbearable, even Jack had nothing to say. </p><p>“This is the final door. Make them swear to keep this secret. The universe cannot know about this.” Jack looked over to Rhys, almost seemingly to guard the door. Rhys looked to his companions. </p><p>“I uh… You both have to swear to never speak about what we find, we can’t talk about this to anyone else.” The two looked more nervous, nodding at Rhys. Man, he loved these guys. </p><p>“You have my word, My lips are sealed Rhys, Let’s finish this.” Lorelei nodded with a smile. </p><p>“If this saves our arses, I won’t mind at all! I’ll die with this secret if it means I get coffee again.” Right- Rhys forgot she was a major coffee addict… Jack rubbed his chin and nodded. </p><p>“Atlas coffee is pretty good- But thats besides the point. This password.. Is ‘Forgive me.’” Jack mumbled as Rhys approached the panel, he stood at the door staring into it. As Rhys put in the last letter, Jack spoke again. “Remember when I told you I’d have you meet my little girl one day, Rhys…?” Rhys’ jaw dropped as the door opened, seeing the contents inside. Zer0 rushed in the room, completely caught off guard, not even speaking in a haiku. </p><p>“I- How is this possible- She…” Lorelei was quite out of the loop but she gasped as well. Jack just stood there looking with a regretful look. Quietly they followed Zer0, all almost in a trance as they looked at the middle of the dark room. A giant glowing container full of a mysterious blue liquid, the only illuminated object in the room. Inside was a thin girl, multiple wires connected to her body, cybernetics covering her as her eyes were closed. She was curled in a fetal position, ebony hair curled around her pale sunken face, dark purplish bags hung under her eyes, her skin was almost paper white. Lorelei was the first to speak. </p><p>“Who is she..? How is she going to help us..?” </p><p>“Her name is Angel… She asked to be killed. Jack was her father.” Zer0 gripped his sword tightly, looking down. Jack walked up close to the tank, resting a hand against it.<br/>
“Hey sweetheart…” Jack had the softest voice Rhys ever heard, he could’ve sworn there was a slightly crack in it. “Daddy’s back.. We’re gonna save you pumpkin…” Rhys just stared at her, she was still breathing, tubes connected to her body. She must’ve been put to sleep. What was the most disturbing part was the thick metal collar snug around her neck.</p><p>“I-I don’t understand, I- Zer0 didn’t you guys… Fill her wish..” Rhys had trouble speaking or looking away from the suspended girl, quietly Zer0 nodded, Lorelei shook her head. </p><p>“If she was killed- What the bloody hell..” Jack turned his head to look at Rhys. </p><p>“I couldn’t lose her too, Rhys. I had to save my Angel, the only damn light in this place. I defied every god and being to bring her back, and I. Fucking. Did. It. This is why she can’t fight. But my baby is smart enough and can easily help you win this war.” </p><p>“She’s a siren..” Rhys mumbled, walking around to see the prominent glowing marks. </p><p>“Exactly why she must be secret. I trust you to take care of her, you understand that? She’s my most precious girl, and if anything happens to her, so help me you’ll wish Katagawa killed you.” Jack nodded his head to the side. “Control panel is over there, use it to-” Without another word, Zer0 slashed at the thick glass, shattering it as the fluids rushed out through the hole, Jack cursing him out loudly while Zer0 and Lorelei dove out of the way. The girl was held up still by the wires, Zer0 stepping through the shattered glass and hole he made silently. Rhys quickly moved to Zer0, everyone was shouting. “Get him away from her!”</p><p>“Zer0 what the bloody hell are you doing?!” Lorelei shouted, moving to maybe stop him. </p><p>“Zer0, don’t-” Rhys was about to pull him back before they all watched the assassin gently pick up the frail, limp girl. He carefully and ever so gingerly unattached the wires and multiple tubing, holding Angel carefully in his arms. </p><p>“I will not harm, We never wanted to.” He spoke in an unfinished haiku, looking down at the girl as he carefully stepped out of the tank. Everyone sighed in relief, Jack still wasn’t happy. It all seemed well before the girl started to shiver and cough, scrunching up her face as she coughed out the fluid in her lungs. Zer0 and Lorelei did their best to help as Rhys watched silently. All was quiet as Angel’s eyes started to flutter softly before opening, squinting from the lights.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Struggles with a New, Unwanted Life.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry if characters arent the best, i'm trying to update more and actually take my time here- Just got braces and tooth pain is some of the worst yknow? Anyways as always updates and small pieces of story lore are posted on my tumblr as well as updates about me and chapters! Also shitpost ideas- Go check it out! It should show in my bio my account name- This is the technical first chapter and the ball is rolling folks! Please enjoy and comment any thoughts or ideas of edits- I'll try to respond quicker now- Enough rambling from me- Time to get into the story folks!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angel had to admit. She was surprised by Jack. Yet she wasn’t at all, saving her but just adding more cybernetics. Her spine was covered, “enhancing” her abilities, more implants onto her skull, more suffering- He even replaced both of her eyes. Both without asking as usual, instead just giving her Echo eyes. Like she wanted to be more robotic. Not even in death she could escape him, instead stuck in a hyper sleep for several years. When Zer0 caught her up on what happened to Jack, the girl didn’t know how to react. She didn’t know how to react to anything that happened, Rhys apparently was part of the team who destroyed Helios. Roland, he died shortly after Angel.. There’s apparently twin sirens ruling a cult that's slowly consuming everything. It just seemed endless. Oh and the whole Maliwan war, that was her current issue. Rhys had also apparently taken the rights to Atlas from Jack’s office and rebuilt it. That had made her quite suspicious but she couldn’t say anything, not yet. </p><p>	“So… Haven’t figured how but, we need your help in this war..” Rhys stated, smoothing back his hair. Angel was transported to Promethea, and now she was sitting in a real bed for the first time in… She couldn’t remember. The girl, Lorelei? She was helping Angel mostly, she gave her some spare clothes to wear. They were very baggy on her, and Angel was pretty tall.. It was easy to see most of her bones, she was shaky if she stood too long and lightheaded when standing. Currently the girl was helping trim her hair. Angel couldn’t remove the implants, they were too deeply embedded and attached to her brain directly as if that won’t go wrong. She just felt like more… inhuman. An object to be used without her own opinions. What Rhys added on didn’t help. </p><p>	“Of course when you're healthy again- But uh, we have to hide your siren abilities of course…” Rhys explained quickly why. One of the twin sirens could apparently absorb powers. She was only just barely able to breathe or function in general thanks to her powers and eridium. It was sickening. Impulsively, she reached for her neck, groping the empty space where her cursed collar used to be. Purple bruising and in general a sickly bright purple was stuck covering her pale skin. It choked her for years, it felt so odd to not wear it.. But she didn’t miss it one bit. The uncontrolled powers now felt odd to her, unrestricted and.. She tried to zone back into what Rhys was saying, it was easy to zone out when he spoke. </p><p>	“I was hoping you could learn about Katagawa’s weaknesses? Maybe at least where he will strike next?” Rhys offered, rubbing his hands together awkwardly before slicking back his hair again. Maybe he was uncomfortable with the way Angel slightly glared. Not that she was angry, she just wasn’t sure what to make of this CEO. She also wasn’t around people much, just having more than one around her was awkward. She never had to deal with this in years so it was very… interesting. </p><p>	“Don’t you need more help on the ground?” Angel was so tired of being just an info gatherer. Just snooping around for someone to get the advantage. </p><p>	“Yes- Well… I mean you’re seriously in no shape for that! Didn’t you uh.. Previously just snoop around on the EchoNet? I mean I would be doing it myself but I have a lot-” Rhys kept rambling, Angel hated it.</p><p>	“No.”</p><p>“Wait what-” He looked genuinely shocked she said no,  Angel felt the old cowardice building back up before something within her spoke. </p><p>You're gonna take this from some washed up CEO who can barely talk to you? He used to work for Jack, are you going to take this from some idiot and be controlled again? </p><p>Angels fists balled up, looking back into Rhys eyes with a newfound fire. </p><p>"No. I'm not going to be some helper or secretary. If I get a second chance at living, I want to live. I'm going to fight this time and actually help while doing small things like hacking cr-" Angel fumbled before furrowing her eyes. Jack's dead, she can do and say what she wants. "Bullshit. My life is in my hands, and I want to live this time." Angel felt shaky again, but it was from adrenaline, she won't let old habits continue. Just as she stood up to her father she will stand up to Rhys. She dug her nails into her palms, the memories of her last moments of her old life threatening to appear. She repressed those for several reasons… Rhys looked a little shocked and rubbed the back of his neck 5hinkijg it over before smiling. </p><p>"I can do that. I know how it feels- just being under someone's thumb. But! Well now the issue is training and keeping you undercover-" Rhys rubbed his chin, Angel was now shocked he actually agreed. Maybe he wasn't so bad. Her experience with CEOs was never good, so she assumed you had to be a piece of shit to be one. Rhys jumped as Zer0 appeared, he must've gone invisible to listen in. Angel wasn't even mad, she was glad to have a familiar face- or screen… to see while here. He flashed her his common emoticon smile. </p><p>"Sorry to intrude, I wish to train her, If she agrees-" Angel couldn't help smiling back, Zer0 would be a super cool teacher- She maybe was still a little childish at points but who doesn't want to use swords. </p><p>"That sounds amazing, friend! I think I know a way to hide myself if you both agree- I can create the blueprints perfectly of course." Zer0 was happy she agreed, his face changing to- </p><p>":D"</p><p>"Oh well- That settles that then! Also man I still gotta get used to you appearing like that bro!" Rhys patted Zer0's back, the stealthy assassin was proud of his spook. </p><p>"&gt;;)" </p><p>The next few weeks were exciting for Angel. She was very focused on her design after getting the thumbs up from both Zer0 and Rhys. She was to design her very own suit similar but different from Zer0. No one still knows what he is exactly, therefore in theory her suit will protect her identity just the same. As soon as she could walk well and built enough strength in her legs, thats when Zer0 decided she was ready to learn. </p><p>Although she wasn't taught how to sword fight yet. First he decided to get her better at running, walking silently, and at climbing and dodging. Lorelei would try to shout tips whenever she was able to watch. The work obviously was exhausting, apparently Zer0 thought shooting rubber bullets would help her dodge better with an actual threat. Lorelei tried to insist something else until Angel stopped her. Even though after each session she was covered in bruises, aching, wheezing, sore, and soaked in sweat, she felt free almost. There were only a few times she passed out or totally collapsed mid training but that wasn't common! Just a usual struggle from struggling to drink any water, it was hard and felt well weird to drink again. She used to have IVs because "she could choke". Yeah it was bullshit. </p><p>Angel was trying to drag herself out of bed. It was a simple cot but it felt amazing to lay in. She had another nightmare about Control Core. Angel rubbed her eyes several times to get the images out of her head, looking around her own little room. It was small but it was something of her own, her own privacy. She even got to hang up some drawings she did in her free time. Definitely improvement from when she was little. Her hand faltered when she tried to push herself up when her childhood came to mind. Swallowing thickly she swung her feet off her bed, letting her bare feet feel the freezing metal flooring. It grounded her each time. Although her room was dark, her new eyes let her see perfectly in color. She felt like a cat, and that made Angel feel just a teensy better.. </p><p>What always caught her eye each morning (if you call 2 am morning-) was the posters she had found of the vault hunters. She wasn't interested in Typhon De Leon, his discovery is what doomed everyone. Made her father obsess and lose his mind over. Instead, she had both generations. It was shocking some of the merch that was sold, she tried to not have too much of a preference- It was a bit obvious of course. Though she had mostly Zer0, Maya, Lilith, Roland, and well… She kept how many she had of Gaige secret. Angel felt a twinge of pain knowing she couldn't even call Gaige this time… Posters will have to do. Most nights she fell asleep by replaying conversations she had stored with the Mechromancer. </p><p>Angel distracted herself from her depression by moving along in the dark, heading to the personal bathroom attached. It wasn't much again to anyone else but her. Couldn't explain the joy of showering in private and taking as long as she wants with the warm water. And using the bathroom in peace was also very nice. A shower seemed good right now. Though having to be careful of her cybernetics of course, she carefully slipped off her hand me down tank top, she always froze in it but sweated like hell from bad dreams. As she undressed her eyes caught the mirror, the light making her almost glow from her pale skin. Angel sighed softly, looking at her grim image. Heavy bags from no sleep mixed with her eridium poisoning. She still has to consume an unhealthy amount to get through the day and have enough energy. Angel envies Maya, she didn't succumb to the desire of power unlike the others. Lilith, the twins, you can see it in them. Its horrible what it does.</p><p>Based on how much you use it'll change your body, not much but its noticeable. Your blood becomes more purplish depending on your dependency. Angel might as well bleed eridium- Her cheeks, her tongue, all purple with white teeth. She felt so… stood out. Before even her fingertips were a purple hue. Luckily its not like that anymore. Yet as she stared into her mirror, she couldn't help but point out the wrongs. She managed to gain some muscle which she was happy about, but she was still boney, unable to eat much. She looked like the living dead. Angel couldn't stand looking at her face anymore and walked into the shower, turning on the water and letting it warm up against her skin. </p><p>Many find her weird for it, but to feel the temperature change helped her more feel free. The power of some hot water and soap works wonders. Being so early she took her time, letting it melt all the knots in her muscles. She was careful with her spine and head, mostly letting it run down her chest and face. The first time it rained and she could walk, Angel snuck out in a hoodie. She couldn't remember when she last felt the rain since it was before her implants. It felt like she's lived three lives, her early childhood, Control Core, and well.. Now. </p><p>Angel dried off carefully as always, shivering slightly in the cold before slipping on simple jeans, a shirt and sweatshirt. Simple clothes weren't the easiest to find but she didn't want to look like someone to catch your eye. Angel wasn't excited too much for training, but she insisted on it daily. It distracted her. Zer0 wanted to give her more breaks, but to see her slow progress and get stronger was addicting. She had to admit she didn't know how to feel when she would have to kill for the first time but- She saw the appeal of fighting. It was a little deflating at first, but she was getting much better. Her eyes were able to scan and feel like time slowed for a plan to properly form, a path created as she calculated what to do. It was… fun to move like this. She knew she didn't want to use guns, maybe when needed but it didn't seem appealing. Lorelei helped her use some but she just felt better with a sword, wooden or not. </p><p>She moved slowly back to her bed, head full of random thoughts, mostly about her new suit that was in the works. They already tested a prototype but it ended up not being enough. She needed eridium injectors, only small ones for a burst of energy of course. But she also had an idea of an eridium battery. It wouldn't be too useful unless you know how to use it, which she does. It can simultaneously keep her boosted and able to do small tricks with her magic without draining her. </p><p>Angel plopped on her bed, it was roughly 3 am but she wouldn't be able to sleep again. The nightmares had been getting worse. Weren't just memories of her past, but new twisted thoughts. Angel rubbed her temple, attempting a new trick. Projecting pictures from her eyes. Sounded really weird- but they'd be able to be touched of course and she can just easily edit designs as her brain can control and change it just as she wants. That was honestly something she really liked, any idea she had could immediately come to life in a hologram. Granted it would wear her out, complex things like copying someone and projecting them for long really heated up her eyes and implants, made it hard to see even. (Not like she- y'know tried to make a hologram of someone-) </p><p>Her design was mostly a white with grey accents and silver lining. She'd have a black one piece that the armor would be connected to for agility. Basically it'd be able to go invisible and create a short lasting decoy like Zer0's suit but with some twists. She can make quick holographic shields to absorb just a tiny bit of damage to help her dash out of the way. It increased her field to hack and control devices. And lastly, it could sprout very delicate mechanical wings. She liked the ability to fly but there was no way for her to stay long enough in the air by her siren wings. Just an added touch of course she added wings on the sides of the helmet and shoes. This time she will be a true Guardian Angel, and this time she can protect people instead of hide behind or manipulate them. Zer0 loved the suit, even jokingly offered to have her be called "Zer0 Tw0" though that felt a little risky and done before. </p><p>Angel wanted to stick with the name Guardian, short for Guardian Angel since well she couldn't go by Angel for obvious reasons- It was risky, but iconic. Not like she would really see anyone she knew. Besides, everyone thought she was dead.. So now that she's healthier and fully covered, she literally won't be recognized. Not sure if that is good or bad but she will take it. Angel only had to do minor edits, simple math equations to make sure it fits, get the energy and power levels needed and stabilized for when it's created. Simple things, at this rate she should have the blueprints completed by the end of the week. After that, she will design her sword. </p><p>Something made her halt mid work, a tugging depression if you will. Is all this worth it when she was barely able to walk someday? Why should she care what's going on anymore? Wouldn't it be easier to just- not? To die or leave this place? Angel sighed softly, resting her hands in her face and closing the projection. What would anyone think knowing she's alive? Angel bit her tongue a little harshly, tasting the sickly taste of iron and eridium. </p><p>Would Gaige even care or has she moved on? Is Angel holding onto fabled dreams? After everything why would Gaige date her, hell why would she look at her the same. She tried to wipe her eyes and stop herself but her body decided it was time to cry. Her eyes made memories more vivid with flashbacks. It stung the most when she was floating there, half dead as she was being disconnected from the eridium. Gaige's eyes were red and puffy, trying to yell over the sound of battle and loaders that there's another way and she can come back with them. It was a nail in the heart with each crying beg to not go, her emerald eyes close to shattering as Angel neared her demise. The poor girl was desperate. They talked ever since she crashed in the train. Gaige was never planned to be a part of the Vault Hunters… Jack didn't pick her, she just was in the wrong place at the wrong time. One of Angel's last moments she could recall was Gaige dashing to her before being thrown back. Angel never could've made out the sounds or sights clearly as her vision blurred. It wasn't quick like it seemed, her body and organs were shutting down slowly. It was so painful. Angel's glad the last words Jack ever heard from her was her cursing him. </p><p>She wiped her eyes with the sleeves of her sweatshirt again, trying to calm herself down. Checking the time it had really past, it was maybe 7 now. Felt so quick, yet her body felt so exhausted. Something she's learned from Lorelei is if you wanna be awake, you gotta drink coffee. Atlas coffee. Angel never really had any coffee before, what Lorelei drank was absolutely horrendous but Zer0 showed her Mochas and the chocolate flavors made her happy. Any food made her happy, though she was picky. Sadly solid food was another struggle, sometimes the thought of chewing and the texture made her nauseous and well couldn't eat. Angel really hated her body. Slowly she rubbed her arms, getting on her boots and moving out through the door. </p><p>It was still early, some sounds of fighting could be heard faintly from outside but it was far down. Angel was up at Rhys' HQ for her to stay safe. There was a lovely training room, although she didn't find Rhys the type to fight but she figured go him. Practicing her training, Angel crept through the darken halls. Light trickled in slowly from the large windows as the sun rose. Silently she tried to walk her way, her mind having memorized the placement. Softly, heel to toe, heel to toe, her mind repeated. Balancing her body mass and edging through the halls. She almost made it completely there too. But she was thrown off guard heavily at a cross section. </p><p>Angel could've sworn she saw a yellow shimmer out of the corner of her eye going down the right hall. She knows she needs to go left. Something irked her about that… She felt like following it before being snapped out of it by Zer0. He didn't seem to catch her suspicion, instead just smiling. </p><p>"&gt;:)"</p><p>"Caught you, Ange. You must be quicker, You can try again." His haikus were always somehow pulled off. Not necessarily poetry but the way he comes up with them so easy is mind blowing. </p><p>"O-Oh right- Darn.. I'll try again tomorrow, Z- is it okay if I call you that?" Angel rubbed her arm slightly, tilting her head at Zer0. He was a bit taller than her, a few inches. Angel has grown since getting some more nutrition in her body, not much but some. Zer0 nodded at her question and they walked normally together to the left, Angel looking one last time behind her, nothing was there of course. </p><p>"?"</p><p>Zer0 tilted his head softly at Angel, the red question mark quite large. </p><p>"I just… Thought I saw something- I haven't been sleeping well since… Forever of course,  but don't worry, I tire myself out and usually nap afterwards." Zer0 didn't say much more but he didn't seem convinced, still he led Angel into the large open space. It was your casual gym really, workout machines, sports equipment. It was a mix for the workers to have fun and be fit, in this case it was Angel getting into shape now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2: Apprenticeship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shorter chapter but you'll see why!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You must try again, Don't tumble so much now, From the top now." Zer0 reloaded the practice gun. It only fired rubber bullets but they might as well be real. Angel weakly pushed herself off the ground with a pained groan. Earlier she had to toss off her sweatshirt as she felt like she was melting. Angel’s body ached with fresh bruises all over, wheezing slightly and trying to support herself as she stood, wiping sweat off her forehead. God she’s gonna need another shower. Zer0 offered her a break but she shook her head. Angel was learning to be a fighter, she’s seen the hell they go through. If she’s gonna be worth her shit and stop feeding off others, she will have to live through a full training situation. Angel fixed her messy bun, the loose bangs sticking to her face but she was determined. </p><p>As Zer0 lifted his gun once more, she dashed behind the makeshift cover, sliding quickly and only getting a few pellets hitting her arm. With a grimace from pain, she quickly looked over the top of it. Zer0 and her had a fake city scene put together with equipment and some cardboard. Her peek was short as Zer0 fired again, having to duck down but her small look was good enough. To keep it difficult, Zer0 moved around and used his decoys, fake dummies were also placed around and she needed to “take down”.  Once she mastered fighting with just Zer0 she was going to train with the other soldiers. Of course this was actually one of her last needed “Test” sessions. If she aced this, then she would use her MK II Guardian Angel and get used to it. Zer0 insisted if she couldn’t do it without the suit, then it would be pointless to let her out in battle. It was reasonable but still so difficult. </p><p>Angel was only allowed 30 seconds behind cover, her time was running out quickly. Wheezing with a huff, she rolled to a “building” in front of her. He was high up on several stacked tables, boxes surrounding and placed around to look like a shabby town. She narrowly dodged several more rounds of those cursed bullets, her eyes set on a dummy with spare broken Atlas armor. It was maybe 30 feet away to her right. Angel knew Zer0 was trained on her spot. She tried something new. </p><p>Focusing heavily, Angel created a hologram of herself, light blue in color and with thorough concentration she made it run out. As expected Zer0 shot at it and let Angel dash while it ran in the opposite direction. Of course it was only a few seconds since he got over his shock and reflexes. Her left felt buzzed like she touched a live wire, hissing quietly from the pain and sudden headache. She really needed to get better at making moving holograms. At least moving, visible ones to everyone else. It was annoyingly painful some days. </p><p>“That was quite new! Indeed, an impressive move. Nice one, Angel.” Zer0 called out, she was happy with the praise but it only bought so much time. It took her about 45 minutes to finish it. Having no weapons and no advantages with physical downsides just took her a minute to get it done. After drinking roughly a gallon of water slowly as to not puke and taking a mixture of an ice bath and later a hot shower, the girl was perfectly ready to pass out. Though she was perfectly happy, she was getting better. </p><p>“Heyyy! Congrats, Ange!” Rhys greeted her after she was finished cleaning up. </p><p>“Angel. Just call me Angel, Rhys.” Rhys was a pretty sweet guy, but she couldn’t help feeling on guard around him. Something just rubbed her wrong about the guy. Also she just didn’t like being called Ange much. Rhys did his finger guns as usual. </p><p>“Got it- Sorry- Anyways, Zer0 said we can get to work on that suit! Just send me the details when you’re ready of course. I’m off to go try and reason with Katagawa.. Wish me luck!” Angel nodded and waved back at Rhys as he rushed off. That left her sitting there awkwardly, standing outside her door as she debated what to do. Sleep sounded heavenly but the thought of nightmares was horrific and kept her on her feet. Her recent routine was to keep going until she was drop dead exhausted or maybe even until she actually collapsed. Sure it wasn’t a wise idea, but it kept away the dreams. The second idea was to drink caffeine and stay awake but well she did that for a week and then slept nearly an entire nother one. The scolding she got was insane- Though.. It was oddly comforting.. They didn't curse her out, they didn’t insult or yell at her… Jesus, Angel needed therapy. </p><p>Without really thinking, she just walked around the Atlas HQ. Like a zombie in a trance, she just roamed. Angel’s feet felt like bricks and her shins were like molten lead but yet she still kept walking. Something just was off, it was like she was searching but she didn’t know what for. After god knows how many turns and steps her feet stopped at the cross section from earlier. It took a minute before it clicked why she came here. The glimmer of yellow she saw go down the left hallway. The guide plaque was on the hallway, her eyes scanning over it. Apparently down the hallway was the Archives. She could catch up in detail what happened, or use the computers to explore the now. </p><p>Angel avoided computers or anything of that sort since she woke. Bad memories of course- Yet her thirst of knowledge, the wanting of her questions to be answered. Rhys offered to let her have access to Atlas’ satellites, but that was too much too soon. Angel almost dry heaved when he offered, it was the overwhelming terror. Somehow he hit odd nerves, small things he offered gave her panic attacks. It was just things related to her past. </p><p>Are you really going to let such petty fears control you, Angel? </p><p>The siren seized, hearing her own voice speak in her ear.  Angel jumped and whipped her head around, yet nothing was there. It was unsettling now. Before well she heard herself but more as a condescending voice in her head. Great now she felt like she was insane with a more snobby version of herself stuck in her brain. Hesitantly, Angel stepped forward, looking around in paranoia, all exhaustion sapped from her body in replacement. </p><p>She quietly made her way to the servers, the door was locked but of course no challenge. Like a simple call, Angel didn’t even have to try to unlock it. Any electronics seemed to call to her, and she just needed to answer it’s simple pleas. It was a dark room, rows of hard drives and computers lined along with a large computer at the end of the hallway. The blinking lights, the gentle hum, she could feel them all through her fingertips, in her bones. It was comforting, but sickening like anything else in her life. Angel dug her nails into her palms, she controlled the machines. They will not control her. </p><p>Angel strode to the computer, she didn’t have to look at it to see how it worked. Her hands glided across the controls, eyes scanning each page. First. These “Calypso Twins” or “Twin Gods” whatever bullshit they were. Angel was starting to get very tired of people wanting to be gods. She felt embarrassed to be a siren even. As she scanned through their recent disgusting streams, something caught her eye. Heart sinking as it opened, it was disturbing, it…. The music they played. Angel watched one of the strongest sirens she knew, the first one she's “met”. Someone she wished to be when she watched her exit the bus to Fyrestone so many years ago. Angel watches Lilith have her powers be leached away. Collapsing, like a lifeless corpse, just barely seeming to be breathing. </p><p>The computer started to glitch and Angel snapped out of it. Without her collar she had to be weary of her emotions. She never learned how to properly control herself, and now without a controller she was quite dangerous in a sense. Quickly she closed the tab, breathing deeply. The scene kept replaying in her mind. Dangerous. That's what they all were. With her blood being practically eridium, nothing to hold her back… Angel didn’t want that power, but she knew she had to keep it out of their hands. Something Jack told her so many years ago popped up in her head. </p><p>“You’re in this chair for what you did to Mommy, you’ll be safe in here.” </p><p>He was a coward, he never cared enough to deal with you. Those “gods” will crumble by you, they are brats with a stream. Take away their fame, you take away their army. Troy has a metal arm for crying out loud! We could rip his heart out without being close- </p><p>Angel quickly darted her head around again, this wasn’t her, these weren’t her thoughts. It was brutish, it was disturbing- It was something like her father would say.</p><p>“Stop- Who the hell are you?! We, me, you- Whatever you are you’re not me.” Angel turned her back to the computer screen. In front of her there was a gathering of yellow pixels before infront of her was.. Her? A yellow holographic copy of Angel, but her posture, her clothes, she wasn’t her? God it was confusing. Her- The hologram’s outfit was very expensive looking, weird for a gathering of pixels. Perfect eyeliner, hair was brushed and curled to sit gently along her jaw. The way she stood, her posture, it was like her dad. Just a smug bitch. Angel furrowed her eyebrows as it stepped closer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry its shorter but I wanted you guys to help me! I need a name for this new "friend" angel has! On my tumblr there will be a poll for you guys to decide! I'll host it for two days, so the next chapter will be a bit until I name this gal! <br/>Have fun!!<br/>http://lesb-dorkatron-and-bigass-issues.tumblr.com/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Update</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey! Very sorry I haven't been working on this story, I absolutely do want to but I need to revise this unfortunately </p><p>I'm not exactly proud, I want to fix things up! After my updates are finished and I am satisfied I'll delete this update after editing the other stories! </p><p>Trust me ill get to work soon, thank you for everyone who reads this and enjoys my stories</p><p>Can't tell you how much it brightens my day to hear people liking my works, makes me smile so happily! </p><p>Yours truly,</p><p>Terrible author updater</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>